Getting to Know You
by JustMadman
Summary: Roommates AU. Housemates AU. Whatever you call it. I use the former. Elsa and Anna living together. There's nothing but fluff, humour, and dorkiness in here. You have been warned.


She thanks Anna who hands her a freshly brewed coffee. She takes a whiff of her drink and starts endearingly, "Anna's an idiot sometimes," before taking a sip.

"Hey!" Anna retorts at the random declaration. "I'm not an idiot!"

"True," Kristoff says, ignoring his friend, nodding at her wife.

"It's okay, I still love you." Elsa leans into her lover, giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

It's an age-old argument, but they like to bring it up on occasions. It has always been a good conversation starter.

_Thirty-five years ago, summer in Arendelle Estates_

"I don't know, K! I didn't check! Just head over now, I'll tell the guard somehow to let you in!"

"I don't get it. Why can't you just ask your roommate?" Kristoff's voice bounced off the walls of the washroom.

"'cause I don't know if they even _exist_!" She hissed back.

A rhythmic knock resounded from the toilet door to where Anna was sitting. "Are you okay in there? You've been in there for an awfully long time…" she heard a soft voice from the other side.

"Y-yeah, just hold up a minute! Kristoff Anderson Bjorgman, hurry!" She whispered the last part harshly.

"Need any help?" The soft voice came again.

"Aha… aha, help? Nah. Who needs help in a toilet?"

"Um…" she woman stayed quiet for a short while, probably to contemplate whether or not to say something, "someone who's _stuck_ in their cubicle?"

"Good point."

"So… toilet paper?" She tried.

"Yes, toilet paper, please! And thank you! Um, whoever you are!"

Silence filled the house again after Anna heard a door slam and she took the time to process and let out a relieved sigh - she had a roommate after all, a female one too.

"I… take it I'm not needed anymore?" Kristoff's voice emitted from the speaker, startling the redhead.

Abruptly reminded that she was sort of in the presence of a friend, embarrassment crept up to her face and she yelled over, "Shut up Kristoff!"

Not soon after hanging up on Kristoff, Anna heard a door creaked open from on her right, she realised the woman didn't leave the house to buy them like she had thought. Not expecting her roommate's return so quickly, she realised she had no plan of how to collect the toilet paper. "Shit!"

"I guessed that's what you were doing?" She said, giggling.

"No, no no no no! Actually yes- um, no! Just- hold on, um… just one moment!"

The woman behind the door snorted, "Do you not have your pants on?" Anna gulped and she took her silence as admission. "If you'd like, I have the master key. Just pull up-"

"No, no no no, it's totally okay, I'm totally fine… I'll just…" she stared at the distance between her and the door. "I'll just… make my way there… somehow."

With her phone in her shorts, she took in a long, deep, breath and chanted to herself quietly, "It's okay Anna, you can do this, you can do this. It's totally okay, you can do this…" As she exhaled, she hopped and pulled up her shorts and panties, just above her knees, just below her dirty bits.

"Okay." She pursed her lips and stared intently at the door knob. "Just two hops. One, tw-wwwo!" She hobbled after taking her second jump without readying herself properly. Her head slammed against the door with the loudest thud and for a moment she thought her life was over – and she tried so hard.

When she finally stood up straight, making sure her shorts weren't going to fall if she let go of her left hand, she opened the door and slowly inched her face out. "Hi!" She forced her brightest awkward smile and reached out with her left hand awkwardly for the toilet paper.

"Hi," Elsa made a timid, tiny, wave gesture with her free hand from below her waist – such a shy girl, but she understood the situation and was pretty sure 99% of the world population would feel awkward - as she handed the brand new roll of toilet paper.

Quickly, she snatched it and shut the door not before yelling a "Thank you!".

After cleaning up her mess, like any regular human being, being slightly more socially awkward than one, Anna understood better than most others this was a horrible first impression she had to rectify.

Knocking on her new roommate's door with the same rhythm as she received before, she fiddled with her thumbs and spoke, "Hi, I'm sorry we got off on a wrong start earlier… I'm Anna. I'm your new roommate? I'm sorry but earlier when I entered the apartment, I didn't hear anyone respond when I called out so I thought maybe nobody was home but it turned out it did and I swear, miss… um, I don't even know your name! I swear, I have a perfectly reasonable explanation to why I ended up in that situation. Just now, I-"

The door swung open, their eyes met, and Anna's jaws fell. The door creaked and they both stared at the hinge before turning back at each other. And they burst into giggles. The platinum blonde covered her mouth with one hand while she covered hers with two.

Upon taking a closer look at the girl, she looked around Anna's age. She had pale skin that contrasted greatly with her blue pullover that covered almost her entire denim shorts she might as well not wore them. Her thin, dainty, smooth fingers with perfect nail shapes were painted a light shade of violet with daisies on the tip. Despite the messy bun, she was so _pretty_.

"T-thank you," the blonde answered and blushed, hiding her hands under her pullover… she has really long and slim longs.

What? How long did she stand there gaping or ogling at her new roommate?

"Oh god, oh god, I'm so sorry! So um… I'm Anna. I swear, I can explain!" She held out her hand.

Timidly, the blonde held out hers as well, "I'm Elsa. And don't worry, I… overheard everything over the phone."

Anna blinked.

Twice.

"What?"

"My table sits right beside the wall and it's thin enough for me to hear everything. I'm sorry I didn't inform you earlier. I was so caught up with my work earlier I didn't hear anyone coming in and when I was finally taking a break the next thing I knew, I heard d-d-dumping and after sitting in there for a while you started calling someone called K, and I remembered I forgot to fill up the roll just now, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, no, no, _I'm _sorry. I should've knocked and asked if anyone was home. I mean- outside- there were shoes outside and all,"

The two of them stared at each other for a good minute before giggling again. Anna rubbed the back of her neck and started, "Well that was an awkward way to meet, huh?"

Elsa walked out and Anna followed her as they both took a seat in the living room. "Indeed. Agree to start over?" She asked as she turned to the kitchen behind to grab a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Anna hummed in agreement and when she returned, she started, "Hi, I'm Elsa Arendelle."

"Thank you, I'm- what?"

Anna was pretty sure Elsa could hear the screws of her jaw screeching because she stifled her laugh before walking to the kitchen. "Have a seat. Coffee?"

"Yes please, thank you!" She made herself comfortable by sitting in the center of the sofa but made sure to have ample space for the blonde whichever side she chose.

Suddenly, from the corner of her right eye, Anna watched as the blonde pull up a stool, settle it down perpendicular to her right, place a tray on the round table, and hand her a cup. "I hope you like black, because I'm sorry we're out of sugar right now." Missing Anna as her eyes widened while watching the girl drink black coffee like it was water, she smiles again and re-introduces herself without her last name.

"Oh- um, Hi, I'm Anna… earlier you mentioned you're Arendelle?"

The girl nodded slowly, creases forming slightly over her forehead as she forced an uncomfortable smile, "yes?"

"Oh _god_, you're Elsa Arendelle, aren't you!? You're the architect who designed _The Pine_, aren't you?! Oh wow, I love that building! Big fan! Well sort of. I'm a photographer. I did a few shoots on the _Garden Floor_ a couple of time, and I have to tell you, I absolutely love it! But you know, the visitors' fee is a little expensive though I understand why-"

"I can lend you my pass if you want. I'm allowed to bring 4 people with me at a time."

"Oh my god! You'd do that for me? And we just met! Oh dear lord, catch me." Too excited, Anna missed the blonde's embarrassed yet slightly grateful expression. She only finally broke out of her stance when she heard a light 'tink' sound of the cup gently placed onto the table.

"You're a dramatic one, aren't you?" Elsa said.

"I'm a little energetic. My friends- well, friend only, really. He - calls me feisty pants."

"I'll stick to Anna, thank you."

They sat together and awkwardly force short 'hehe's and 'hmhm's for a while, not knowing what to say. While Elsa played with her already empty cup, Anna stared at her coffee, wondering how she was going to finish it. She was a tea person, and saying "Yes please, thank you!" was obviously so her new buddy wouldn't have to go through the trouble of looking for tea for her and just showing she was friendly as welcome- wait, why was _she_ showing she was welcoming, the welcomer should be the one to welcome.

She shook her head - _welcomer._ Elsa was the _host_, and she was the _guest_, the _newcomer._ _Whatever._

"I heard you earlier." Elsa confessed again. Her cheeks as pink as a nip- _stop, Anna!_ They're not all pink anyway. Dammit, what's naturally pink, ah - Lake Hillier. The blonde fidgeted uncomfortably under her blank stare.

"Wha-?" She could barely make out a proper reply.

"I could hear your entire conversation in the toilet."

"Oh…" It definitely explained why she felt so uncomfortable. Then five seconds of silence passed after Elsa repeated what she said outside her room. Five seconds passed when the information finally settled comfortably in Anna's mind - and then it panicked. "You could hear me?! How- what- why- you could've said something!"

"I did! I…" Her blush intensified. "I waited for you to tell me and you didn't! It was really difficult for me to bring it up because it was my fault to begin with. I was so caught up in work earlier I forgot to refill the dispenser. And the next thing I knew I heard 'plop'-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"- and you whispered 'oh shit'. And I almost wanted to burst out laughing but I remembered it was my fault and you were calling and I was confused and so I waited and-" Elsa took a deep breath. She propped her elbow on her lap and hid her face. "And here we are."

"No, no, it's okay. I understand… I think." Anna replied, nibbling her teeth. "Architecture must be tough, isn't it- wait, you mentioned earlier you said you heard everything?"

Elsa nodded shyly, "It is, but I love it. What about you? What sort of photos do you take?"

"All kinds. _Everything?_"

"I'm sorry I'm not very familiar with photography." The blonde took a long, hard, sip of her _still _empty cup. "Yes, _everything._"

Anna almost died on the spot. She was pretty sure her face was steaming and was surprised she hadn't melted it. If it wasn't for the fact this was her new home, she would've ran into the glass door and jumped off the balcony. But it was new - to her, at least - and she didn't want to make the headlines:

_New Roommate Jumps Right After Moving In_

Choked on humiliation, she coughed and swallowed it with the coffee, "I… I take literally all kinds of photos. Google them up - black and white, macro, landscape, nature, just to name the most common few." She gave herself a pat on her back for making it through almost without stuttering.

"Ah, I see… does this mean you travel a lot then?" Elsa asked, obviously glad they were both willing to put the accident behind them.

"I used to, but I'd like to settle down for a while. Take a break, y'know? Too much travelling can be exhausting. You start to miss home, and eventually start wondering… what is home?"

"That's good to know." She finally filled her cup again and paused for a moment. "Because I kind of want to discuss our schedules and habits together. Is there anything I need to know? Allergies, fears, pet peeves, food you can't eat, what time you sleep or have your meals, and time you-"

"W-w-wait, hold up." Anna almost choked on the bit of coffee on her tongue, "you'll be cooking for me?"

"Why not? I enjoy cooking. I like to think I cook pretty well. I can do seafood, pizza, spaghetti, um, curry, or noodles, and…" She went on and on with her small and vague list of food she could cook until she noticed Anna's surprised and totally _not_ unwelcomed stare. "If you don't like what I cook, you could give me recipes of what you like and I could try."

_Janruary 14th, 2049 in Arendelle Estates_

"Best roommate ever," Anna declares.

"I don't know how you didn't die of embarrassment then." Kristoff says.

Anna shrugs and he turns to Elsa, exchange looks, smile, and nod. "An idiot." They conclude together.

A/N: A friend mentioned they noticed a "trend" that all Frozen/Elsanna ffics have at least one scene where people were eating, and with plotbunnies based on my experience, this idea grew into a full-fledged multi-chapter ffic. This a 99.5% fluff without plot ffic, so shoot me some prompts/plotbunnies if you like and I'll see what I can do! But if I can, there won't be any scenes where people are eating.


End file.
